Fragile And Dangerous
by topcat2001
Summary: Bonnie is starting her first year at Hogwarts and soon becomes Best friends with our favourite Book worm, Chess Player and Boy Who Lived. What will her life be like and what will the other's lives be like? Read how she finds life friends throughout the year.


_**Disclaimer:**____I don't own any of the Harry Potter Books or Movies. We all know J. does but I do own my character Bonnie she is mine and you can't have her!_

_**Summary:**____Bonnie is starting her first year at Hogwarts and soon becomes Best friends with our favourite Book worm, Chess Player and Boy Who Lived. What will her life be like and what will the other's lives be like? Read how she finds life friends throughout the year._

**Chapter 1 **

"_No, don't leave me I love you!" A woman shouted to a mousy, tired man. "I have to Ellie; they need me out there to help with the riot just keep Bonnie safe and I will be back soon." The man said calmly, but there was still a look of worry in his eye almost like he knew something was going to happen and that it was going to be bad, very bad, you could also see the love in his eyes when he spoke to his wife and talked to his daughter." Okay just… just come home safely we will be waiting at the old manor." The woman who I now know as Ellie said hopelessly but was still worried for what I assumed was her husband or lover of some sort. "I will, trust me" The still unidentified man said."Good-bye my little Bon-Bon Daddy loves you and I will see you soon" The man said while kissing the baby on her head."Good-bye Ellie I love you with all my heart, remember that now go hide." The woman dashed out to the room while holding the tiny infant in her hands trying to get everything organised."Your father will come home I know he will he is a man of his word." Ellie said but it seemed like she was trying to convince herself more then telling her baby girl who was looking at her mother with wide bluish-grey eyes something unseen of in a baby so young in the world. Suddenly there was a huge knock and the door was down on the ground, there stood a man who looked like a giant with a sheepish expression on his face even though he looked tired and run down." Sorry about the door El, umm, Dumbledore wanted me to take Bonnie to a safe home where she will be okay for the time being and then you can take her home with Lupin." The man/giant said to the still shaking woman while taking the baby in his giant arms carefully as if afraid to drop such a tiny creature. "Okay but if anything was to happen your head will be off by the time you can say accio got it?" The woman said reluctantly at first but then sternly with the fire of a thousand flames in her eyes as she got protective over her young."Y-Yes E-E-Ellie" The giant stammered obliviously very scared of the young woman in front of him. The woman nodded"Good-bye loves your mummy loves you never forget that." She kisses the baby on the head softly and takes off her pendant of a water symbol {on my polyvore account go to profile} and puts it over the now sleeping baby girl's head._

I wake up with a fright over my dream, but the thing was it didn't feel like a dream it felt like a memory something that happened from when I was a baby. I also had the exact same water symbol pendant that the woman was giving to her baby girl."Bonnie get in here and do your chores now please" I heard my mother shout from the dining room. "Yes mother" I replied somewhat reluctantly. I got out of my bed and made my way downstairs to eat breakfast and do my daily chores. You see I was adopted from an orphanage when I was just a little girl maybe 2 or 3 I am know 11 and have been in this place for at least 8 years. My adopted mother is Sydney Jackson she believes that appearance matters and that girls' should be seen and not heard. My adopted father is Aiden Jackson who owns a large lawyer firm just across the bridge in the heart of London. I knew from a young age that I was adopted not because I was told but because I looked nothing like my parents. My mother had dirty blonde hair that was neatly cut to her shoulders and was much tanned from when she used tanning booths, and was always wearing either a business suit or was wearing short skirts and button up shirts. My father had unlike my mother bleached blond hair from his days in high school and was like my mother nearly always sporting a suit. They also both had brown eyes; my mothers were a light doe brown while my fathers were more of a dark coco brown. They were also both quite skinny for their age. While I had red hair that became lighter in summer and darker in winter. I also was a little chubbier than most of the kids in our school, I had bluish-grey eyes which I loved and I was tall not as tall as some but not exactly short either. I loved to be wild and free while my parents like quiet and peace. I liked Classic rock or more pop rock while my parents liked classical or more 'sophisticated' music. Like I said we looked and acted nothing alike.

"Bonnie are you okay" I snapped out of thinking about how different me and my 'parents' were when I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped about 2 meters in the air. My parents may be a little different than most parents and we may not be related but they still have looked after me through all of my years growing up. And they still loved me through every fight I got into at school because of my temper, and all of the fuss there was at school when someone asked someone out. "Yes mum I am fine I was just thinking about what new chapter to put into my newest story." I replied after catching my breath and slowing my heart beat down."Oh okay just do your chores and then you can do what you want I am having lunch with the girls and your father is at work so we won't be home until about 5:45 so you don't have to have dinner alone." My mum replied. "Okay mum have fun with the girls." I said as she went out the door." Bye Bon's I love you see you soon" My mum shouted as she was driving away. I went back inside to start my daily chores firstly I washed the dishes then I cleaned the windows and vacuumed the living room finally I emptied the dish washer and then I got the mail: _Bill, Advertisement, Bill, Invite, Bill, Letter for me?_ "What?" I whispered to myself. I dashed upstairs to my room and went to my desk to open the letter. I never got mail unless it was from the bank or from my grandparents for my birthday or Christmas and since it was June and my birthday was in May I knew it wasn't from them. I opened the letter and looked inside to read what it said.

_**Dear Miss Lupin**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on 1**__**st**__** of September. We await your owl no later than 31**__**st**__** of July.**_

_**Yours Sincerely, Professor Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore **_

What the hell? I said in my head. I don't know who this Miss Lupin is because I would be Miss Jackson. I checked the address to make sure it was right and there it said in bold and correctly _23 Primrose lane, Elsberry Fiend, London._

I had so many thoughts running through my head as I read over the letter a million times to make sure I read it right. Then I figured out "Uh this must be a prank or some crazy person" I decided to myself and then I stuffed the letter into my pillow and grasped my laptop to start my story for school. I go to a private school called Chelonias Private School for young ladies and gentleman. The principal hated me but all of the teachers adored me to bits I think it was because I hardly got into fights anymore, well physical ones, also I kept my head down in class and did my work. I loved sport it was my absolute favourite subject I love rugby, soccer, oz tag, netball the only things I didn't like were running, gymnastics and high jump I was absolute rubbish at them and I was always injured whenever I played them or attempted them. So as you can see not fun anyway back to my newest story. I was looking up different words beside horrible because I had already used it 3 times and it was getting boring. When I heard a loud 'pop' go off in the living room so I went downstairs to see what the noise was but I took my bat encase It was a robber or someone trying to get in. I tiptoed down the stairs and when I got down there I came face to face with an old wrinkly woman with a stern facial expression. She was wearing a floor length robe with her hair in a tight bun. She was also wearing a pointed purple hat that matched her robes. She was holding two pieces of paper in her hands one I could see was the same letter I got just a few hours earlier the other was longer and had more slanted writing and was also a little larger than the other letter." Who are you and how did you get in here?" I said calmly to the woman but kept my bat at swinging I learnt never underestimate your opponent. "I am Professor Minerva McGonagall and you are Miss Bonnie Crystal Arabella Lupin/Jackson" The woman who I know knew as Professor McGonagall said a little smugly but also with something I had not seen in many eyes and that was peace and calmness that I wished I could have but I knew I would never have."I am Miss Jackson I don't know a Miss Lupin though I could ask my mother when she gets home." I said still on guard but more at ease and I put the bat on my shoulders letting my arms rest a little." Oh is she not here now? Okay I will come back in 3 hours to discuss this with your family." Then the old woman left with a pop just like that. "What in god's name was that about?" I muttered to myself as I went back upstairs and I double checked every lock and window just to be safe. And then curled up to my newest book I borrowed from the local library _The Wind in the Willows_ which was so fascinated that I lost track of time and the next thing I knew it was 5:45 and I heard my parents coming through the door. "Good Evening mum, dad how was your day?" I questioned politely even though my eyes were still on the book which I now only had 4 more chapters to go. "It was lovely thank you the girls and I went to the club and then went shopping." My mum said happily because she bought some new shoes. "There was someone who wanted to sue a large drilling company because one of their drills went haywire and some of the electricity in them actually caused a fire to start in a house" My father said excited to do some proper work rather than just sit and to paperwork all day."Oh that's lovely dear congratulations!" My father looked so proud of himself. "So what is for dinner Sydney?" He said "I am kind of hungry" "We are having salmon and boiled potatoes with green vegetables and a lemon, garlic sauce." My mum said. "Yum I'm getting hungry just thinking of it." My dad said while licking his lips, as if he was eating it, right at that very second. I was also hungry having forgotten about lunch as I was reading. When dinner was served we all made small talk and I was focusing on my food and had totally forgotten about the letter and the professors visit in the next 20 minutes

After clearing the table and washing the dishes we all sat down in the living room each of us doing our own thing. Me, finishing my previous book, my Dad reading the daily newspaper and my mother was talking to her friends that couldn't make it to the girl's day out. In the blink of an eye there was the same woman from earlier that day."Hello I am Professor McGonagall and I am here to talk to you about Miss Lupin/Jackson's education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it seems that she does not believe that there is such a thing as magic and I can assure you that there is." My parents had their mouths as wide as possible and their eyes were as wide as a goldfishes'. "Well I'm not sure neither me nor my husband can do any magic of any sorts!" My mother said after she snapped out of her trance. "Yes that is quite right if you would please demonstrate this and we shall believe you. " My father said coming out of his own trance. "Oh course." Professor McGonagall said before making my glass of water float from one side of the room to the other. "Awesome am I going to be able to do that!" I exclaimed. "Yes that and much more, Hogwarts teaches young wizards how to control and use their magic to its greatest power." The Professor said "Um, well Bon's do you want to go or not" My mother said to me "Yes I would love to go to Hogwarts" I said while bouncing up and down in my seat. My father gave me a glare at my antics and said to Professor McGonagall "Will she need any supplies and if so where can we get them?" He said with curiosity. "Well there are many places Bonnie can go but one of the best would be Diagon Alley and if you want with such busy lives I can take Bonnie with me when I go on Tuesday with a couple of other students whose parents can't take them any time soon." Professor McGonagall said calmly but with a little comfort knowing how overwhelmed my parents would be with all of this new news. "Yes that would be lovely, thank you." My Mother said politely. "What time shall you meet and where would you like to meet?" My Father said "Well how about I will pick you up here and does 3:47 p.m. sound to you?" The Professor said to me "It sounds great" I said with happiness evident in my eyes. "Now you must realise you cannot speak of this to muggles at all as they do not know our world exists, understand?" Professor McGonagall said with seriousness. My parents and I nodded."Good, now do you have any questions at all?" The Professor said once we had calmed down a bit. "Just one question what are muggles?" My Mother said with curiosity "It means non-magic people such as you and your husband Mr and Mrs Jackson" Professor McGonagall said with an understanding voice like she was used to the question."Well that's all I needed to say have a good evening and I shall see you on Tuesday." She said. Then she left with a crack and a pop and by the time we blinked she was gone and all that was left behind was the note she had earlier the first time we met in the day. It said in clear print._** To Miss Bonnie Crystal Arabella Lupin. **_It sounded like it was meant for me it had my entire name except of the last name but it still sounded familiar like it was said to me a few times over the years. It also sounded comforting. It read in fine print

_Dear Bonnie_

_This is your mother Ellie writing. Now if my predictions are correct then you are 11 and my old teacher Professor McGonagall has come around and given you your acceptance letter into Hogwarts along with this letter. I have written this letter to you for an explanation. Your Father was a great man and he loved you from the bottom of your heart to the top. We both loved you so much. I have died and my killer was two cold-hearted people named Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy. They are monstrous people who tortured others. They were and are under the influence of an evil man named Lord Voldermort. Many people called him You Know Who but please don't it would seem like he has won and is still feared. Your father is Remus Lupin. He is a werewolf; he is kind so get past that he is a werewolf. Your Godfather is Sirius Black who was put in jail for a crime I think he did not commit but many think he did. He was put in jail for the murder of James and Lily Potter. No he didn't kill him but of selling them out. And your Godmother is my old friend Addie Harley she was my best friend but sadly had to leave to protect everyone 2 months after the decision of your Godparents, your Godfather was in love with her and was soon to be married to her. He was heartbroken when he had to leave her. When you turn 12 you will begin to have some different powers: you will be able to control the weather with just a few thoughts, you will also be able to communicate with animals and you can control the 7 elements. Water, Fire, Wind, Earth, Metal, Plants and Weather. You will be able to move, change their forms and make them out of thin air. You will be very powerful. I could do all of this and you will also be able to until you die. Your father was meant to teach you but I understand that he left so you will have to take teachings from the headmaster Professor Dumbledore. Please listen to him he will be your mentor and also a friend. Also if you have a temper like me then you will have to make sure you don't touch anyone and I mean anyone when you are dangerously mad because you could either kill them or harm them to a dangerous extent. You will be able to tell when to back off when a phoenix starts flying towards you and a demonic voice comes out of you. Follow the phoenix it will guide you to a safe place I have left you to calm down._

_Remember I love you and I always have. Also that your Father loves you if you meet him tell him that I love him and go with him. _

_You will get a letter every year from now to your last year of school. All of my love your mummy_

_Ellie Rochelle Lupin _

By the time I had finished I was in shock, sadness and most of all confused. I was a very powerful witch and could kill someone if I was angry enough with the slightest touch. My mum and dad saw me in shock. They then asked me what was wrong and if they could help me in any way I said "This is a letter from my biological mum." My mum froze and my dad was just….just standing there with no emotion."It says she is dead but loves me and that my father is alive and if I meet him to go with him no matter what." My mother was by now in tears and my father was pacing back and forth around the living room, trying to wrap his head around all of the news he was digesting. I didn't blame him but after an hour I was waiting for his reaction. "Daddy, are you still there?" I said with concern in my voice and trying to joke to break the ice with no such success. "Right what are we going to do about these, these, I don't know how to explain them these things, yes that explains them." My 'father' said muttering to himself at the end."They are no such _things _as you so call them they are people and I am one of them 'dear father'!" I said with venom in my voice when I said this and practically spat the word things. I mean honestly they are still people even though they have magical powers that not everyone on earth had."Darling are you sure your okay I mean these people just gave you a lot of information in one sitting" My mother said with worry in her voice and with still shacking shoulders ,tears streaking down her young face that now looked old and tired."Yes I am fine, I'm going to bed good-night" I said kissing my mother on the cheek and not even giving my father a second glance.


End file.
